The God of warriors
by Painblader
Summary: Percy,annebeth,grover,and the god of warriors must go to the edges of the earth looking for the the twelve titans to lock them in tartarous for good and there will be PERCABETH and much other parrings


THis was my idea my second story !please R and R or i know some errors sorry but i rushed and im tired and just tell me what i misspelled

* * *

I knew this was a bad Idea get this my dad Paul blowfis wants me to try and get into the football team at the end of the school year,right.

I was formation while the quarterback was yelling commands while the other teams where ready to pounce me and it where Hellhounds itstead of regular yelled "Set Hike."He threw the ball to me and i ran towards the goal while the Hellhounds are barely covered in football uniform.I hardly ran a 5 meters and the hellhound tackled me,but if it wasnt for Achilles invulnerable curse i would have been crushed under the tons of hellhounds on me while my team and the other team ran around in fear and i saw my parents yelled dont lose to the Hellhounds.

I have no weapons to use because riptide was in my other i forgot about the little celestial bronze paper Annebeth gave me from Daedalus note' was humming in my helmet dont ask why it was there it's a long story.

I took the paper and pressed it to the tip of the football untill my weapon was a celestial bronze i tackled a hellhound and drilled the my weapon down the monstor until it disapperedto shadows along with another one.I was half way there now untill all of a sudden i got pushed down by the paw of the remanding 6 hellhounds.

I swiped one with the weapon to see it shreakingin pain then turn into shadows.I got thrown by one trying to dodge my throw but it still got harmed i said three left to go now i have to finish this before my date with Annebeth."

I got up and nocked two off it feet jumping to the sky as it burned to last one was Near the goal it was bigger than all 5 together.

I had to surprised it but my instinct kicked in and I charged towards the hell hound withall my might that if it hit the ground with my head i could have broken it if i didnt have achilles curse.  
I banged the hellhound so hard as it yelped i could have sworn i heard it i hit the pole and threw the ball hard that it made a foot crater but i wonder what they saw during the game.

Everybody stoped the sreaming and cheered "Horray for Percy Jackson."The gym teacher yelled everybody that when we come from the summer she will pick which guys to put on the team yelled "Percy for quarterback."

My parents cheered along to while i asked my dad for his newly rebuild pruis since last year it was broken by a horse's footprints which i mean Blackjacks.I got the car fixed by asking a couple of satyrs who owes me to change car mechanics mind to fix our car.

Annebeth was there by the seats and said" for a first i dont have to save your life in a school be careful for you Achillesheel if you know what i mean."we both laughed and go in the car and drove to the theater for our date.I said "why dont we go to the Park for a while the movie doesn't start in half a hour." "Ok" As we rode to the central park i almost drove in to a tree in the middle of the was grown there by a clumsy satyrs who shot a tree from the reservoir to the park.

"Crap" I turned the car in a 360 until it came to a stop in the parking area." in the parking area now and not another got out of the car and started to take a walk in the park.  
Until i saw no one i kissed annebeth and it felt like if i die right now i would die happy.

We stood there for a few seconds as if time frozed.I removed my lips from her's and i knew we wasted almost 30 minutes."Um its getting late let got see the movie."

"Ya before anything inturupts us from our movie."

As we walked a couple of blocks to the theater we were 5th in line to get our tickets when i saw satyr that i knew guofo grover's forigen cousin form turckey a weired home for satyr who are outcast in bleated "Percy,Annebeth im sorry to inturrupt you date but you have to go to came it's a quest needed and there's no time to explain Blah-blah-blahaaa."

And with that he ran off. "Great just great we get disturbed like last time."Annebeth said."come ill get a taxi." "But not them remember last time it was horrible."

"OK ill get a normal taxi and she whistled to a taxi and with lightning response a taxi drove gave him our destanationand he drove quickly until half a mile to camp the taxi went taxi driver said "are you sure you want to be drop here."we both nodded and ran to camp.

There it was Thalia's tree with the golden fleece and the guard dragon Peleus coiled around the tree and stretching something inside of him since i heard something was different it happend after we bombed the S.S. Andromeda everybody was on the hil and they said as we ran to the hill "welcome percyand sorry for disrupting your date we bring terrible news it has to do with the titans."

Everybody cheered like we won the trojan war or something like that. they said "You managed to not get killed by any of the titans." "What? I thought we did defeated them." Before i got a response chiron said" go to your Cabins everybody and get ready to eat at the eating pavilion and ill explain everything there.

With that everybody left to their cabins and i said hello "Nico and you finally fully build your cabin." he said "Thank you we worked very hard on the cabin."After that I ran to my cabin and I had saw that the place was exactlythe same it had been with the horn and my shield on the i put my stuff down on my bed and ran to the dining pavilion.I sat on my table and saw that there was another section of the dining pavilion made for the minorgods and i asked one table that had lots of campers which where there minorgod parent but they didnt answer.

As soon diner was over chiron said "You all know that our new Oracle's prophecy asked for seven campers so we choosed them." wait i thought wasnt that prophecy for in the future and not now my god.  
He said "Percy Jackson" which few muttered "obvious." "Annebeth Chase" the Athena's cabin cheered for annebeth."Nico "which everybody cheered for him since he helped in our lastyears war with his father and a zombie army."Clarisse." The Are's cabin cheered of course."Degrious."and the cabin that ingnored me cheered it could mean that kid was in that cabin also he was pointed to a 18 year old demigod who had headphones around his had sissiros with a top on."Grover he will be removed from the council of clovin elders until the quest is finished".A couple of satyrs cheered,juniper did too,and mr.D did a weak one while he read a wine magazine."Chris."everybody in his cabin cheered and clarisse.  
"Travis stroll."Everybody in the hermes cabin cheered.

After the cheering subsided diner was over i walked to chiron and said "Who is Degrious?"He stood there a moment and said "He's every hero's teacher."I stammered "What?How?He's that old?" "Go and ask him your self." "Ok"

I wondered around camp for his until i found him in the shooting didnt have bow or a quiver and all of a sudden he took of his headphones and pretend it was bow when shot his imaginary arrow it appeared.  
He actually can draw unlimited of arrows in the air with his headphones drew hundreds of arrows and they landed on the bulls eye noe matter which way he 's better that any of the Apollo's kid.

He left and went to the arena where Mrs.O'Leary was but i followed him and i thought he will get eaten by her but only a few camper are friends to went to a old dummie that we where supposed to throw away since chris is getting some combat dummie in town for the summer.I closed my eyes once and the dummy was ripped to .O'Leary was licking his face and i came and said "She likes you."

"ya She does percy." I said "want to do a little sword play?" He said "sure but are you up to it." " where's you weapon all you have is those sissiors with a top on it." He took out his sissiors and took the top of instanly the sissiors turned to two celestial bronze sword and by the looks by the blades only one of them alone can defeat me even if i had riptride and also looks like it can defeat backstabber luke's weapon.

We kept blocking each other's jabs he said "even with my mentor Achille's curse you no match for me." "Who are you?" "Call me DG and Im the God of warriors and weapon and Shields.I was just a mortal warrior in greekthe best but not know to god ares found out about my strengthand called a battle with me and i won he was all scratched up i barely got hurt he made a promise to me to make the god of what i am.  
And the twelve olympians granted it to me but i was not allowed in the trojan war since i was to reckless and i couldn't change eons i grew bored and wanted a mortal life again and i was promised by Are that if i lock up the twelve titans then i could be this is why your in a was half his oldself and he need his other part of his titan soul while the all of the titans are scattered around the globe.  
So you see why it's such a i knew what you would say every hero was my student yes and i made Camp halfblood with Chiron.I also know your weakness." I was all stumbled by what DG said.

With that he tapped his but of his blades to my Achilles heel on my back.I felt a shock hit me." why didnt you use your headphone bow?"

"I cannot because if i used them the arrows always goes to your one true weakness would mean you'd die because my bow was made by Zeus,Artemis,apollo, for my unlimted number of arrows for Apollo,and Artemis for never missing for Zeus I can draw arrows made of Lightning."

* * *

Cliffhanger enough for my few fans. R and R or else


End file.
